


I Call Dibs on the Jäger booty!

by leJINdary_enough4u



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla Yeager, Alive Grisha Yeager, Alive Kuchel Ackerman, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, Español | Spanish, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone is gay for each other, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Just a fucking adorable life, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is a Sweetheart, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is Whipped, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Mates, Omega Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Submissive Eren Yeager, Taller Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, af, and Levi, cause they’re my favorite band and you can fight me, except the straight ones, mention of bts, only for eren though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leJINdary_enough4u/pseuds/leJINdary_enough4u
Summary: Levi Ackerman, a f*cking walking Adonis. Every omega dropping to his feet where ever he goes. Wanting him to court them. Truth is, he’s gay. Like mega gay. Well no actually he’s bisexual. But he can act gay whenever he wants. But he’s also an alpha. I guess you guys probably knew that already but oh f*cking well.Meet Eren Jäger, yes I spell his name like that, fight me. Jk. Anyways. Eren Jäger, a beautiful omega that moved to Levi’s school. He’s gay. Like also mega gay. Like he wouldn’t even think of dating a girl because it’s disgusting but still gets shipped with his girl bestfriend gay. Coming from a Spanish, German, and Japan decent.Combine the two, you get a story filled with sh*t even I don’t know.





	1. Titles are gonna be random

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yeah...um...hi author over here. Just like to say that Eren’s Spanish decent is from his mom’s side. She’s Salvadoran, so he’s Salvadoran, German, and Japanese. If you don’t agree to this then why did you click on my story? Like I practically wrote down in the summary that he’s from a Spanish decent. 
> 
> Anyways most parts from the story, mostly from the family side and how Eren acts will be based on my family and how I act. But I’ll still keep it based off the manga. 
> 
> Slightly. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the story. Weird things could happen you never know when it comes to a Latino family. You never know ya know, Tio PePe could suddenly die cause he farted you never know. So please enjoy.

Eren laid in bed looking up at his ceiling contemplating whether or not he should or shouldn’t go to school. I mean it’s his first day of school yes...but kids are annoying, and cringe-worthy, and horny, and all these other things. But here’s the thing, his mom would beat his *ss if he missed the bus. So deciding on actually living to an old age and not dying young by the chancla, Eren sighed and got out bed. What’s even worse than the chancla is the belt but there is also worse things then that and Eren didn’t want to risk it. 

So he took a shower, brushed is teeth, combed his hair, got dressed, put his socks on, grabbed his sh*t for school, grabbed his phone and earbuds, something he’ll need to get through the day, and his shoes since shoes weren’t allowed to be on the feet when upstairs, and headed downstairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he smelt a delicious aroma come from the kitchen and quickly but his shoes on since walking around the house barefooted or with socks on was an automatic *ss whooping, and booked it to the kitchen. 

There he saw his mom in the kitchen preparing breakfast and saw his dad also in the kitchen helping his mom. Well at least trying to. When his mom turned around he smiled. 

“Good morning mom.” He said. 

She smiled at him. 

“Good morning sweety.” She said back to him. 

“Good morning dad.” Eren said now staring at his dad with a smile. 

His dad looked at him with a smile as well. 

“Good morning kiddo.” He said before returning to what he was doing.

He sat on a stool that was behind a counter. 

“How’d you sleep last night mom?” He asked her. 

She sighed and looked at him. 

“Do you really want to know?” She asked. 

Eren shook his head. She smiled and whacked him on the head. 

“Little f*cker.” She said with a smile before kissing his forehead and walking back to the stove. Eren smiled and stared over at the microwave to look at the time. 

His eyes partially widened and he calmly got down from his chair. 

“Alright mom and dad, I need to get going now.” He said grabbing his back pack and swinging it around his shoulder. 

He walked up to his dad and hugged him. He walked up to his mom and hugged her as well. He sent them both a kiss and walked out the door. Right when he was a few blocks down the street that’s when he remembered he forgot to do his bed. Well sh*t. 

Eren sighed and waited at the bus stop with a couple of other kids. Looking at every bus’s code to see if it was his. Finally for what seemed forever his bus finally came. He climbed on board the bus, having to patiently wait as everybody else climbed on board before it was his turn. He looked around the bus and saw a couple of seats open. He went to the one closest to him, not really caring, and sat down. Grabbing his phone and grabbing his earbuds. Plugging in the earbuds and turning on his favorite music. BTS. That’s right, he’s an ARMY. 

He looked out the window and listened to his music as the bus drove to another school to pick up more kids. This was gonna take a while. Especially since some jack*ss wanted to sit right next to him. Tch, douche.

* * *

 

Levi woke up with a groan. Another day for school. F*cking great. Having to deal with yet again horny omegas. Isn’t that fun? Levi sighed and crawled out of bed. The cold floor getting to him, so he slipped on his slippers. He looked at the clock and rolled his eyes. 

To f*cking early. 

He headed into his closet and chose his outfit for the day, setting it out on the bed. He then grabbed his towel and walked into the bathroom. There he did the usual. Take a shower, brush his teeth, comb his hair, wash his face, and walked out. He got dressed and grabbed everything he needed for school. He put his shoes on, grabbed his phone, backpack, and earbuds and walked out the door. 

He walked down the multitude of stairs and walked towards the kitchen. A few maids here and there passing him by. He walked into the kitchen and saw the cooks already preparing for the day. He walked into the dining room and waited for his breakfast. On the mean time he went on Instagram **(not sponsored)**. Seeing a few hot people here and there. 

He set his phone down when his food arrived. He dug in and checked Instagram once more, seeing a few interesting things. 

He left his plate on the table once he was done and grabbed his backpack from a maid when he was right in front of the front door. He opened the door and stepped out. The school being a few blocks down the road, and he did want an exercise so he walked it. Arriving just on time. Actually a few minutes early. 

He found his group of friends and joined them. He sat down next to Hanji. She wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Hey there shorty! How’s your morning going?” She said grinning at him. 

He rolled his eyes. 

“Can you stop calling me that. I’m not even short. And my morning’s going like sh*t.” He said. 

“Aww well isn’t that nice!” She said grinning and skipping away from Levi as he tried to hit her. She sat next to her mate Mike who wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Did you guys hear we’re getting a new student?” She asked. 

Most of the group shook their heads no. 

“We’re getting a new student?” Petra asked sitting on Oluo’s lap. 

Hanji shook her head. 

“Yeah!” She exclaimed. 

“What’s it about this one that makes you so excited?” Levi asked. 

Hanji stopped bouncing. 

“I don’t know. I just have strange feeling that things would change with this one around.” She said staring off to the distance. 

Levi rolled his eyes and the bell rung. They all sighed and got up from their spot. Levi saw students come in from the side of the school. He didn’t think anything of it and continued walking. At the same time Eren appeared around the corner. 


	2. Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Like d*mn son his eyes are just like...d*mn.” 
> 
> Erwin rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead. 
> 
> “Hanji you have a mate already.” 
> 
> “Yeah plus I called dibs on that booty a while ago too.” 
> 
> “You have a mate as well dumb*ss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know. Sh*t happens and everybody is horny. Well except Eren, he’s just trying to get good grades so he won’t get an *ss whooping from his mom. 
> 
> But please enjoy this chapter. I took like an 8 hour nap and I still feel sleepy. Sister sleepy. But yeah please do enjoy.

Eren looked around the school campus once he got there. 

‘New school, new annoying kids, new kind of *sshole teachers...well sh*t.’ Eren thought. ‘How the hell am I even going to get around in this giant *ss school. It’s like a f*cking maze.’ 

He sighed and rubbed his head. 

‘Well time to get moving. Come on Eren put your non-existent people skills to good use.’ 

He looked around for at least some kid that looked nice. He walked around and stopped and saw a short girl with blond hair and blue eyes stand next to a girl that was tall, brown hair and brown eyes. He sighed and gave them a try. 

He walked up to them shyly. 

The tall girl slightly glared at him, and the short girl gently smiled. 

“Hey there.” Eren said. 

The tall girl wrapped her arm around the short girls shoulder. 

“If you’re here to hit on my Krista you have another thing coming then.” Tall girl said. 

The girl now named Krista smiled and rolled her eyes. 

“Ymir stop. May be he’s here for another thing.” She said. 

The girl now dubbed Ymir sighed. 

“Alright.” She said, she turned towards Eren. “What do you want. And it better not be to hit on my Krista.” 

Eren rolled his eyes. 

“Um..sorry but that won’t be happening any time soon, I’m gay.” Krista and Ymir’s eyes widened. “Also can you show me to the front office? This place is like a f*cking maze.” He said staring at the buildings surrounding them. 

“Yeah we can show you around the school.” Ymir said a new tone of voice. 

Eren smiled. 

“Well than thank you. Eren Jäger by the way, new student.” He said. 

“Yeah we can tell.” Ymir said getting an elbow to her side by Krista. “Ymir Fritz, this here is my lovely mate Krista or Historia Reiss.” 

Krista stuck her hand out. 

“A pleasure to meet you.” She said. 

Eren shook her hand. 

“Pleasure to meet you both. Now let’s stop acting like old people and let’s go to the front office.” He said trailing behind Ymir and Krista as they started walking. 

* * *

 

Levi groaned. 

Right when he got to his locker a omega came up to him. Can’t they just take a break? 

“The f*ck you want?” Levi asked. 

The girl pressed her arms across her chest trying to make her breast seem bigger. I mean it worked but it looked weird. 

“I was thinking you come over to my house and I can show you a good time.” She said. 

Levi rolled his eyes. 

“I can go to any corner in the red light district and they’d give me the exact same line. No thanks.” He said as he walked towards his class leaving the girl behind. 

He doged any omega he thought and knew would come up to him and entered his class. He sighed and took a seat in the back of the class, most of his friends were in that class, Eld, Hanji, and Erwin. He took a seat right next to Erwin, in front of Hanji who was right next to Eld. So basically in a square little area they made for themselves. 

“Wassup children.” Hanji said. 

“I thought I was the parent?” Erwin asked. 

“Yeah well I’m the parent now.” Hanji said. 

“Can I be a parent?” Eld asked. 

“No cause you’re younger than us.” Erwin said. 

“Only by a few months.” He argued. 

Levi rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“Are you guys really arguing who should be the parent?” He asked. 

“Yes!” They all exclaimed. 

“Then I’m the f*cking parent cause I say so.” Levi said turning around in his seat. “Now shut the f*ck up cause the teacher’s here.” 

That exact moment the teacher came in. 

“How the f*ck did he know?” Eld asked Hanji in a whisper, she shrugged her shoulders. 

“Alrighty class, today we have a new student joining our school. They should be getting here pretty soon. In the mean time you guys are gonna be working on nothing. I mean we will be working on something just not right now.” He said. “So you guys get to do whatever you want until the new student arrives.” He then sat down on his chair and worked on the computer. 

A few minutes passed by and Levi got bored so he turned around in his seat Erwin having a discussion with Hanji about grapes getting old and becoming raisins. Levi was about to say something when the classroom door opened. 

“F*cking hell.” He mumbled. 

He turned around and glared at the kid. That is till he actually put his fury to the side and took details of him. From his what looks like to be fluffy brown hair, to his really like, really beautiful eyes, like d*mn, to his very plump lips that were surprisingly red (Levi wondered if that was his natural color), then to his hands that looked very dainty, and then to his body figure. Slightly curvy, he has the *ss, no breasts though, but them thighs though, and then to his skin tone. Very, very nicely done. A beautiful tan color that made him stand out against everybody else that was pale, well except Hanji, but she was slightly lighter then the boy. 

Levi stopped staring when the teacher coughed. 

“It seems as though time is up as the new student has already arrived.” He said. The teacher turned towards the new student. “Please, introduce yourself to the class.” 

The boy smiled and turned towards the class. 

“Hello my name is Eren Jäger it’s a pleasure to meet you guys, I hope we can have a great year together. I just moved here so please take care of me, I mean you don’t have to but you know I was taught to respect others cause you know, treat others the way you want to be treated and stuff, so yeah.” He said on the outside, inside his head though was a whole different story. ‘F*ck f*ck let me go sit down already or I would have a mental breakdown. These kids really like to stare and if I don’t take these eyes off me then I will probably p*ss my pants in front of people who wouldn’t stop staring.’ 

“Well done Mr. Jäger, I take it part of your family is German from your last name?” The teacher asked. 

Eren shook his head. 

“Yes, I am part Japanese, part German, and part Salvadoran.” He said. ‘Now let me go sit down.’ 

“Well isn’t that different,” the teacher looked around the room. “You can go and sit next to Mr. Tanaka. Mr. Tanaka raise your hand please.” The teacher announced. 

A hand shot up and Eren walked over to him. 

‘Thank god.’ He thought. 

Levi, Hanji, Eld, and Erwin stared over at the boy. They then turned back to the teacher. 

“Alright well since I really didn’t have anything planned for today cause I honestly thought Eren would come tomorrow, you guys have free time, I am going to be on my computer grading your guys papers from last week and calling students up who have missing assignments. But other then you guys are on your own.” The teacher then walked to his seat and sat down with an exaggerated sigh. 

Levi and Erwin turned around in their seats towards Hanji and Eld who were having a discussion about Eren.

“Like d*mn son his eyes are just like...d*mn.” Hanji whispered as to not get heard by Eren who was a couple of rows down.

Erwin rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead.

“Hanji you have a mate already.” He said. 

“Yeah plus I called dibs on that booty a while ago too.” Eld said.

“You have a mate as well dumb*ss.” Levi said rolling his eyes. 

“But did you see his thighs? They’re glorious! I wouldn’t mind him choking me with those.” Hanji said. 

Levi made a disgusted face. 

“Eww you’re f*cking nasty.” Erwin said. 

“Kinky.” Eld said out of nowhere. 

Erwin and Levi glared at him while Hanji burst out laughing. Eld just shrugged his shoulders. 

“What do you think of him Levi?” Eld asked. 

Levi made a face and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Well he’s pretty cute I guess, I don’t know, I mean I have to get to know him first. I’m not like you guys where I instantly fall in love with him at first sight. I need to take time and get to know him before I can really make my move. But he’s cute, and hot, and adorable, and I also wouldn’t mind having those thighs choke me.” He said just staring into space. 

Erwin just star at him while Eld and Hanji burst out laughing. 

“He’s got an *ss too though.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back, back again. Author’s back, tell a friend. 
> 
> Please hit that kudos and comment down below. I hope you guys enjoyed.


	3. Unicorn and Troll sh*t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a fine *ss and thighs Levi wouldn’t mind choking him with. It’s just a matter of time before they meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are the cause of my euphoria. Listening to BTS is my favorite thing in the whole world, comment down below which song is your favorite from them and if you don’t know them but still have a favorite song comment it down below. 
> 
> We’re all friends here.
> 
> But it’s please enjoy the story.

He couldn’t stop staring. Not when that beauty was right in front of him. That oh so delicious, f*cking gorgeous beauty that was just waiting for him to snap and pounce on. He couldn’t resist but he had to be strong. For his own sake. But the temptation was growing stronger and stronger.

Eren stared at the chocolate piece of cake in front of him. Finding great effort not to just go up there and shove it in his mouth. 

Licking his dry chapped lips, Eren looked away. 

Lunch time was getting difficult now.

* * *

 

“He has a nice *ss though.” Hanji said. “Not gonna lie.” 

Erwin stared at her, Eld slapped his forehead, and Levi nodded his head in agreement. 

“Well you three have mates already. I’m still up for the taking. So I call dibs on the Jäger booty.” Levi said. 

Hanji sighed. 

“Well I don’t think Mike would mind sharing.” She said. 

“Eww that’s f*cking nasty Hanji.” Eld said looking at her in disgust. “Let Levi have a chance. I mean the poor guy hasn’t gotten laid in a while.” 

A fist to his head was what he received. He helped and rubbed his now sore forehead. 

“He does have a point.” Erwin said. “You’ve been sexually frustrated for a while now Levi. I think you do need to get laid.” 

Levi rubber his face.  

“Why the f*ck are we talking like those men in movies or T.V shows?” Levi asked. 

Before he could get an answer the bell rang. 

“Four more classes and it’s off to lunch!” Hanji exclaimed running out the door, Eld following after he as they both had the same class together. 

“I’ll see you later Levi.” Erwin said patting his shoulder and going the opposite direction from Levi. 

Levi nodded his head. He looked around the hallway and saw Eren go in the opposite direction as well. Going down the hallway Hanji and Eld went down. 

Levi just hoped that Eren didn’t have the same class as those two. 

“Poor kid might get hit on during class.” He mumbled to himself. 

He then sighed and walked to his own class. 

* * *

 

Five periods later, Levi noticed that he had only two classes with the new student. Period 6, and period 8. 

His school was odd. Every student has ten periods. But the thing is each day they only go to seven. You have two math classes and two English classes. 

So day one would be ; 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, lunch, 6, and then 7. 

Day two would be; 8, 9, 10, 1, 2, lunch, 3, then last 4. 

And then the next day five and then you know the rest. It’s stupid really. 

He only had two classes with him but yet he sat almost very close to him. Not like where Eren was right next to him. No more like Eren was a few seats down but Levi could still be able to slightly touch him. 

So when lunch time came around Levi was slightly happy to know that Eren had the same lunch as him. I mean he was happy but it’s not like he was gonna show it. Hanji would never let him live it down if that was the case. So he kept it to himself. 

Slightly looking towards Eren when he had the chance. Spotting him at one point looking at a piece of chocolate cake with hunger in his eyes and saliva running down his chin. 

He rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips and turned back to Hanji who was talking about a dead frog she had to dissect during science. 

He looked back at Eren and saw him at a table with a short girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, another girl with brown hair and brown eyes really tall with her arm wrapped around the other girls shoulder. Another girl with brown hair and brown eyes munching down on everything, sitting next to a boy with a buzz cut that was also munching down on everything. There was a boy that had freckles, and another that had brown hair on the sides but a lighter tone of brown on the top, kind of reminding Levi of a horse. Another tall boy with brown hair and brown eyes, that had an arm wrapped around his waist. That arm was attached to a boy that was slightly buffy. And then the last two, one he recognized as his cousin that lived with another family, and the other looking like a blonde coconut.  

Levi sighed and looked away. 

‘So the kid made new friends.’ He thought. 

Hanji was now talking about conspiracy theories. Levi listened this time because he like conspiracy theories. 

* * *

 

Eren looked across the lunch room and saw him. Him being a guy with an undercut that was sexy as f*ck, eyes the color of blue and gray that could make anyone p*ss their pants, a body made by the gods themselves, a pale skin color almost like Snow White. Pink thin lips Eren wonder would feel against his own and whole-wheat sh*t was Eren whipped.  

The guy was an opposite to Eren. But Eren didn’t care. The guy was hot. Like freaking boiling an egg hot. Well maybe hotter than that but still. 

Eren sighed dreamily and turned back to the argument that Connie and Jean were having. 

* * *

His skin is tan 

* * *

 

His skin is pale

* * *

 

He has gorgeous green blue eyes with sprinkles of hazel.

* * *

 

He has a beautiful mixture of blue and gray for his eyes. 

* * *

 

He has full red lips. 

* * *

 

He has thin pink lips.

* * *

 

He looks dainty.

* * *

 

He looks unbreakable. 

* * *

 

He’s the complete opposite of me yet I can’t help but feel attracted to him. 

Well sh*t. 

I’m f*cking doomed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Close the door now, when I’m with you I’m in utopia.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed. Every note will have a BTS lyric so be expecting those.
> 
> Please hit that kudos and comment down below.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yeah me again. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Like I really do hope you guys did. So if you did please hit that kudos and comment down below.


End file.
